fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Moritzva/The Early Era - Infinite Explorations
“...Valev, you do realize I simply could have willed a waterpark into existence, right?” They had travelled for over a trillion Consortium miles to get here. Granted, that wasn’t saying much. According to some studies conducted, the concept of distance was never all that linear in The Consortium, nearly completely random. Neither was the concept of time, though Iona had doubts. She could swear that The Consortium always made her travels as long and as boring as possible, no matter where she was going. Valev always told her she was just impatient. That was true. Now, they stood in front of a slightly worn-down park, in the concrete lot, small spreads of grass coming out of the cracks. Barney’s Waterpark, how incredibly clever of a name. She couldn’t help but imagine how the land around her could be fixed, and perfected, every last detail. But alas, Valev was happy with it as it was. “Yea, but that’s not the same! This is a real, live waterpark! With real rides, made with real work, and real women in bikinis!” He exclaimed with his all-too relieving smile on his bombastic face, arms outstretched into the air as if calling for the sun, a cheap paper bracelet around his wrist. It was impossible to get mad at the goofy Soul God, even when he was ogling the other women around him. A quick whack upside the head hit him at the same time as the truth. Almost impossible. He recoiled in pain, chuckling in amusement, muttering an “Ow..” with a grin before gazing back upon his girlfriend and into her lovely eyes. She glanced back. “Oh, you really hurt my feelings, Valev, you really do..” Iona shook her head, yet she couldn’t hold back a cute smile. He looked over his love’s attire. Her long, black hair combed and flowing down the left of her thin yet tall stature, exactly his height. Her thoughtful eyes of the same color, examining every last detail around her and missing nothing through the rectangular lens of her glasses. An expensive, blue, two-piece bikini, shielding her sizable bust from view... and her white lab coat. “Iona, are you seriously going to wear that nerdy thing in a waterpark? It’s going to get wet, come on.” He said quietly, an unamused frown forming on his handsome face. “False, Valev. False. Now let’s go in there and let you have your fun, eh?” She giggled, reaching up and ruffling the arrogant god’s hair, while also making notice of her reaching into his sensitive soul and patting it lightly, sparking slight annoyance. He grumbled and swatted her nonphysical, invisible limb away, the third time that day. “I’m not tellin’ you again, Iona. Not the soul.” “Hm?” She tilted her head to the side in confusion. Valev rolled his eyes in slight annoyance, but said nothing more. Iona raised a few fingers fingers to her mouth, holding back a giddy laugh for a moment. She leaned towards him, alit with joy, passionately gripping either hand. “Oh, Valev, I love you.” She spoke with unbridled emotion. It was something about him, something she couldn’t describe, that made her fake heart pulsate and throb across space and time, shaking her stone cold stature and melting the frost across her archaic soul. This shirtless, restless, bombastic man, one of the only people who could understand what it was like to be a god. It was true, and it was the truth- as true as death and taxes -that they, two gods among men, were meant to be together. He met her gaze with his own, her innate beauty breaking the scowl into a beam from ear to ear. Valev scooted closer, embracing her. Two dying souls, on a race for time, struck by the curse of The Consortium. Yet, together, the constant loss of mana, paranoia of it catching up to him, it vanished. Talking to a someone who was almost, just almost, an equal. “God, Iona, I don’t know what I’d do without your sweet ass.” Valev took one hand and rubbed her soft cheek. He couldn’t help himself from tilting his head to the side, leaning in, and meeting her lips with his for a moment of harmony. A moment they wished could last forever, but eventually, they broke away with reluctance, Valev still holding his lover’s petite hands. He hopped back, motioning towards the gates energetically. “Come on, then! We have the waterpark, and we worked to get here. You’ll love it, I promise!” He declared, marching towards the iron gates of rushing water and fun, dragging Iona behind him. She opened her mouth to object, but allowed Valev to take her with the flow. He looked back at her, admiring the form she had created, up and down her body. The most perfect thing a celestial could ever ask for, with but a singular, sour exception. “...But seriously, are you actually going to wear that lab coat?” Category:Blog posts